My Mockingjay
by CashPuppy
Summary: Mockingjay in my opinion. Katniss and Peeta POV, maybe others sometimes. Chapter 2 is now up, please R&R! They will convince me to keep going!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if you're tired of these, but I really wanted to do this!

Disclaimer: WHAT! I...don't...own...-sigh-

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

No one understands. No one CAN understand, not why I sob Peeta's name, not why I'm so...depressed, sad, whatever. In fact, the nightmares, they're worse than ever. But this time, they aren't about the games, they are about the ways they can torture him, beat him, and kill him. And he never even knew that I loved him.

"Catnip?"

"Go away, Gale!" How could he bother me now? Heck, no one even knew I was awake! Of course, he could probably hear me screaming from my nightmare. It was horrible.

'I heard you screaming, is everything okay?" He asked, he sounded concerned, but, for all I know, he could ne faking. He was never concerned! In fact, before the...games...He said we could run away! He didn't even think of our families' needs!

"Why do you care? You never did before. Plus, even though it isn't any of your business...It was a nightmare. NO DIFFERENT than the last night night, and the night before that, and be-"

"Okay, I get it! Besides, if it wasn't a nightmare, it could've been a kidnapper, and your family would NEVER forgive me if I heard you scream and didn't do anything! And, besides, what if you would wake up the others? Prim worries about you, ever since after the games..."

"You know something, Gale? The nightmares, they aren't about the games anymore, they're about PEETA! That name hurts you, doesn't it. I can see it in your eyes. At least he never hurt me in any way, this ISN'T HIM, Gale. This is the Capitol, if you want revenge, go to them. I actually love him, Gale. But I realized that TOO LATE! Are you happy, Gale? Happy that you hurt me every night, making me talk about him? It's not his fault he got captured, you know that, right?"I stop. I can see the hurt in his eyes, and I automatically feel guilty. But, he had to know I would snap sooner or later, right? Great, he's leaving. Now I have to apologize.

"Gale, I'm-"

He shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

All the ways they can torture her...that's only PART of how they torture me. But to me, it's most effective. So, why do they keep me alive, just so they can rub the fact that, for all I know, Katniss is dead? They show videos-shudder-, give replays of voice recordings of her giving practically everything I want from her to Gale, her love and her devotion. The only good thing is the food, some of it is stale, but, of course that's basically all I would eat before the games. That's another way. Just another way they toture me, the games. They play all the parts where Kat was hurt, or about to die, or even just sleeping. Anything to make me remember her. And to torture me. Those replays of the...Games...Make the nightmares even worse than ever.

But the food is the only good part. The only stale stuff they give me is bread. Every time I see stale bread, I just laugh, and then the avox gives me a funny look. Oh, if only they knew... But, they give me soup filled with meat, an apple or orange, and some kind of pasta. And don't forget the bread, with the best butter in all the districts provided! But they really have no idea that they're giving more food than I would get in District 12, silly capitol people!

Oh great, another beating. Just another way they torture me. Avoxes write down they only last 15 minutes, but I have a feeling they last at least half an hour. Those people that beat me force all the people they've captured that are against the Hunger Games watch. I'm always surprised to see Darius, our old peacekeeper, watch.

They finally finish, and I swear, they extended that one to an hour long! Now, I take the small quiet time to thimnk about Katniss. How she always swiftly put her hair up in a braid every morning in the Hunger Games. How when she would sing, all the birds would stop singing...

Katniss POV

I finally decided to go to the meeting for the Mocking Force. For some reason, they left off the jay. But, apparently, they're deciding how to rescue Peeta! So, as I walk the streets of District 13, I see a mockingjay. I softly whistle Rue's signal. For the end of the work day, for safety(A/N Look at HG). The mockingjay then bursts the four notes into the dead silence, and I hear people come out of their houses, and one comes up to me and pokes me.

"Are you really Katniss Everdeen?" The little girl asks. When I look down at her, I gasp. She looks exactly like Rue.

"Yes, what's your name?" I ask her, trying to sound as content as possible.

"Sunflower, I'm Rue's sister, only one year younger. Thank you for taking care of her, it really meant a lot to my family!" She says.

"It's no problem! Why did everyone come out when they heard the mockingjay sing that?" I ask.

"Oh, it would mean you were outside! We would know we could come out then!" She explained. I looked around, the others were watching our exchange warily.

"Okay then, I must go." I told her, and went down the street, looking for mom without another word.

lem, now, why did everyone come out when they heard


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy and had MAJOR writer's block! But, luckily for me, I got braces! Yay! Comment if you're happy for me! You should be, my teeth were super crooked. Some what like this: -_-. Ha ha it looks like one of those little faces! xD So, here's Chapter Three of My Mockingjay!

Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Suzanne, Can I have the rights to the Hunger Games series?

Suzanne: No. There you have it, I don't own the Hunger Games. Cry. :'(

Chapter Three

Katniss POV

Me, Haymitch, Finnick, and some other people I don't know join to figure out a rescue plan.

"Listen, people, we need to find them fast! I'm pretty sure Katniss agrees with me too!" Finnick looks at me, but I can barely see anything through my blurry eyes. I started crying when they said it would take at least a month to get things ready. Not to mention we didn't even have a set plan yet.

"Finnick," Haymitch stood up and pretty much told him off. "Don't you think we've been trying our best? Yes, we know you just want to know that your Annie is safe. And, Katniss, we know you miss Peeta. We are trying our best! Don't you two understand what we went through before you guys joined? We went through some pretty horrible stuff. Fighting, arguing what would be best. Soon, we'll decide on an escape plan. We will." After Haymitch blew off some steam, I got a great idea.

"Everyone, I have an idea that might just take less than a month!" Everybody looked at me, wondering what the crying, stupid, little girl would have to say. "You guys know that we have that hovercraft we have, right? Well, we could fly it out to the Capitol, with the right people of course, and rescue them! What do you guys think?"

A guy I remembered his name to be...uum...never mind, I don't remember...said "That's an excellent idea! We should get Gale, Rory, Haymitch, One other guy here, and some more men to help us out...Let's see; we should probably have about seven people. Maybe our spy could help us out and create a large distraction!" You could see that he was over excited. You could also see he was implying that Finnick and I could not go.

"Wait! Shouldn't Katniss and I be able to go?" Finnick interjected. Everybody looked at each other.

"No," One guy finally said.

"How about Finnick and I wait on the hovercraft for you guys and Peeta and Annie, we just don't go into the Capitol?" I suggested this as calmly as I could, hoping they would see my point. Haymitch and (I think) Holly started discussing the possibilities.

Haymitch finally said, "Alright, but no hurting them! The Capitol has hurt them enough, physically and mentally." Those statements made everyone shut up and look down at the ground. Except for me, I knew that I would do what I had to do.

Peeta POV

Once they realized that I truly thought Katniss was dead, they started torturing me in other ways. They beat me into unconsciousness and they made me listen to a horrible singer, I think the called him Justin Beiber (sorry guys, but I don't like him :)). One day, though, they moved me into a different cell, beating me along the way. Then I heard a small voice say, "Peeta?" I was very startled. That voice, I think it belonged to Johanna.

"Johanna? Your here, the Capitol captured you, too?"

A/N Ooh, what do you think will happen next?

Review Question: Will they succeed in the rescue plan?

Please, press this little button!

Or do you WANT

The Capitol-shudder-

To capture me?

Please! Just Press it!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


End file.
